Dream an Furries
by ZigZagST
Summary: Kagome starts having strange dreams. She and the group meets someone they never expected Zig Zag. Zig Zag gets mischievous and tries getting Sesshoumaru and Kagome together
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTER ZIG ZAG (ZIG BELONGS TO MAX BLACKRABBIT)

Kagome's starts having weird dreams and the tachi group meets a new person Zig Zag Skunkett who gets mischievous and brings Kagome an Sesshoumaru together. sess/kags

**Chapter 1 The nightmare**

She woke up in fright. It was the middle of the night and she had the worst nightmare ever. In the nightmare she was scared and running for her life deep in a forest. From what though? She didn't know for she couldn't see who or what was chasing her. All she knew was that her senses were alert feeling a dark aura everywhere.

She looked around her camp sit seeing Miroku and Sango still asleep next to each other in their own sleeping bag but she could have sworn Miroku scooted closer to Sango while Kirara slept with Shippo in his sleeping bag. She looked up to see Inuyasha in the tree next to her watching her before jumping down.

"You alright Kagome?" he asked. His eyes shown concern for her while he looked her over and around the camp for anything.

"I'm fine Inu just a nightmare I have been having for the last couple weeks." She looks down at her hands feeling like a child that needed protection.

"A Nightmare? Would you like to talk about it?" he sat down next to her crossing his legs and his arms while he waited. She signed before sitting against him for comfort while she began telling him her dream.

"Sure. In the dream I'm walking in the forest alone taking in the peaceful sounds of birds and the breeze through the leaves of the trees. It was sunny and warm that day. I walked till I reached a meadow that had a small pond and stream sunning through it while one cherry blossom tree was in the middle. The branches softly moving along with the breeze surrounding the area of the sweet sent it held. I walked to the pond and found koi fish swimming around making it look like they were playing tag." She stopped and closed her eyes before looking at him. When he nodded saying to continue she looked at a tree and told him more.

"The clouds came and turned black bringing a cold wind. I then felt a horrible dark aura all around me to where I couldn't pin point where it was coming from. Rain started coming down hard so I ran back in the forest. The aura followed me getting closer to where it could touch me then backing off before doing it again like it was toying with me. I was so scared I ran like my life depended on it. I tripped and fell scraping my hands and knees while my clothing slowly tore apart when it caught on the bushes I was running by. The aura got so back that when I fell the last time I couldn't breathe and gasped for as much air as I could get before waking up."

Inuyasha saw she was shaking so he put his arms around her form and hugged her to him, running his fingers through her hair to calm her down. He has seen a meadow like that before long ago but doesn't remember where it was so he promise he'd look around when they took a break to make sure she doesn't go in it. After she calms down he leaned back and smiled.

"Everything will be alright Kags don't worry bout anything alright." She nods her head and smiles before getting up to make breakfast for everyone. Inuyasha decided to go and get her water so he can have his ramen that he oh so loves. He gets the pot out of her big yellow bag an bounds off to a stream no far away. Kagome knew what he wanted so got the packages out and rekindled the fire till he came back.

**~~~~~MEAN WHILE~~~~**

In a village a tiger-skunk named Zig Zag was being thrown out of the small village. She didn't know what was wrong with them. She's used to everyone liking her because of who she was. A young beautiful furry that's very exotic since no one will ever cross breed a tiger and a skunk it was unheard of! She picked herself up an grumbled a bit before walking into the forest. She's a lovable person no doubt about that for she is a porn star where she came from.

She signs and looks up in the clear blue sky slightly covered by the foliage of the trees. She was in her office at her studio when she noticed something strange on one of her sets so she investigated it. The bed looked fine as well as the clothing but the door that "supposedly" was the closet had an eerie blue glow to it that wasn't suppose to be there.

When she opened the door and stepped in she fell through the floor and was surrounded by the blue light while falling. She screamed with all her might asking for help from the top of her lungs till she fell through the trees slowing her fall. She hit the ground bruising her ass and tail but she stood up and rubbed it while walking looking for where she was. When she came out of the forest an d saw a village she smiled and ran over to it to ask where she was but sadly everyone there screamed "DEMON!" and threw her out before she could ask a question...

Please Review need a total of 10 before next chapter goes up.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ZIG ZAG

((Ok so I have been having problems with this till Fur-Naut helped me out a bit lol my mind was going to where Zig an Sesshoumaru meets. ))

So where were where we? Oh yes left off where poor Zig was thrown out of the village lol. I'll go into detail of what happened

"talking"

'**thought'**

Chapter 2. The Sexual Meeting

~~~Before Zig was thrown out of said village~~~

Zig entered the village and had everyone staring at her. Sure she was used to the stares since she got them back at her home so it didn't bother her. Before they cried out "Demon!" and tried to trow her out Keade stopped them and told them that the demon meant no harm and leave her be. Zig, Having no clue what they were talking about, went up to one of the men in the village and asked the name of the village so he told her the village name was Edo. She stared at him then looked around the village with her eyes.

She didn't notice that the huts were built differently than the buildings in her home till she really looked. Surprised she turned back towards the man and looked at him. It's been about two days since she has had sex and didn't mind being with a human as long as he didn't put anything sticky in her fur *hint* so she walked closer to him only a few inches apart when a young women come over and slapped her cheek. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Zig's eyes widen then looked at the young woman who glared at her with her light brown eyes and arms folded over her plump breasts. '_**She looks cute like that….maybe I could indulge in her as well as with this male**_' Zig thought and smiled while extending her hand for a hand shake, "My name is Zig Zag but call me ZZ for short." The women slowly took her hand and shook it since she has seen Kagome do this before and slowly answered, "My name is Chou and this man here is my intended Isamu." The man bowed to Zig then smiled at Chou before pulling her close to him.

Chou looked at her intended before looking at Zig thoughtfully before asking her, "Zig what type of youkai are you? I haven't seen any like you before." Confused by her question Zig answered, "Youkai? What is a youkai? I'm a tiger-skunk hybrid. My tiger side came from my grandfather but because of my looks, I had a hard childhood." She looked down with a sad face remembering how her parents treated her and what they did.

The couple looked at each other then looked at her with sad eyes. "Well do you wish to come in our home and talk about it?" She looked up at them with a smile. "Would you really let me in your home?" "Of course Zig come." Chou pulled aside the door mat and ushered Zig in before following in after and her intended came in last. There wasn't much in the hut but the two lovers didn't mind. They had a fire pit in the middle with a put over the small burning fire a pallet near the corner where they sleep during the night an a few shelves on the wall. "It's not much but we're slowing moving thing in." Chou said when she sat next to the fit pit an picked up a wooden spoon near it to stir what ever was in the pot.

Zig looked around and smiled. "Well I'm used to more lavishing rooms or houses, but I can made due with being in here without much." She sits down on the floor next to Chou and watches both the intendeds with a gleam in her eyes. Yes she hasn't had sex in two days so how could she not think of it when she herself is a porn star and a director to making adult entertainment movies? Its very hard and she is an affectionate furry after all so what's not to love about her. While she gets lost in her thoughts Chou and Isamu were getting lunch prepared for them. Isamu looked at Zig carefully when he noticed something off in her sapphire eyes. A shiver went up his spine whither in fear or anticipation he doesn't know but does know to be careful around her.

He gave Chou the bowls for her to fill up an gave one of them to Zig. She said thank you to them before taking a sip of the soup. It tasted delicious to her surprise and carefully ate her soup and went right into what her thoughts have been, "Chou and Isamu have you ever been with each other at night like other then sleeping? Lets say like being intimate and having sex?" They both blushed and looked at their bowels while shaking their heads. Chou looked up at Zig still blushing, "Well we only kissed a couple times but nothing more then that. We wanted our wedding night to be special and our first time as well." Zig smiled an put down her bowel next to her finishing her lunch and looked from Chou and Isamu. A clever idea came into her head just then. _'**Well if it will be their first time I should help them out right? I mean how many couple get the art of sex wrong? To many in my account so lets see...can get Isamu out and then get Chou and sexy outfit to seduce him and maybe help teach her what to expect though I can get them to pass over their first time right now that way they will be comfortable for their wedding night...sounds bout right.' **_

"Well then I must teach you some of the basics then if you want to do it right but I need some alone time with each of you before getting you two together in the same room. I'll start with Chou and Isamu you can go wait outside. I know more about sex then you both and will go into 'detail' so might wanna go out till I have Chou get you alright?" Isamu slowly nodded before kissing Chou on the lips an leaving to go help out in the rice fields. When she was sure he was out of hearing range she turned her attention on Chou who sat quietly slowly eating her soup. "Well Chou I need you to gather your cloths and bring them in front of me. I will help you select an outfit to wear on your wedding night but have to see what you have first."

Chou nodded. She got up and went out to her home to grab a chest of her clothes before heading back to the hut. She waved at people she passed by Keade who was walking out of her hut to help with a sick child, "Chou how are ye doing this day?" Chou lifted her chest a bit showing what she was doing before explaining it. "I'm doing fine Keade just moving a chest of cloths into the hut before the wedding so I have something to wear when we do move in." "Sounds like ye are going to have fun. Don't let this old hag stop ye from moving." "Thank you Keade." She then left Keade and went off to her hut. Keade shook her head and went to where the sick child was with a small cold.

"Zig I'm back." Chou entered the hut and dropped the chest. Zig was in nothing but her bra and thong on the pallet where the bed was. Zig got up off the bed and came over to where Chou dropped the chest. "Don't be so shocked Chou I needed to cool off so had to take some clothes off an didn't want to do that outside." She dug through the clothes in the chest before picking out a yukata that was baby blue with small white cranes on it. Zig slashed the sleeves off and put slits on the sides to expose more of her legs. "Go try that on and let me see how it looks on you." She handed Chou the garment and turned around so Chou could have her privacy while changing in the hut. Chou slowly took off her kimono and put on the yukata over her body and tied it. She cleared her throat, "Um Zig I'm done."

~~~~Lime~~~~

Zig turned around and wanted to drool. Chou looked amazing in the modified yukata plus it helps that she has a lean waist, normal bust and round hips to make it show off her curves. Zig walked around her to make sure everything was right an took a long glance at her ass. She desperately wanted to grope it but refrained and wanted that to be a lesson later. She went into the chest an found some hair pieces as well as a brush. So she took the brush an went to work on Chou's long auburn hair telling her how to put it up right. A few minutes later she finished and stepped back to look over her work. Usually she has her own make-up artist and hair dresser to do her hair an face but she learned how to do it if they were sick an didn't make it to work.

"Well that should do now on to the next part. Learning how to seduce and entice him." She went back around to look Chou in the face. "What do you mean by that Zig?" Chou asked with a confused look. "What I mean is how to get him ready in the mood to have sex with you of course. Now pay close attention to what I say ok." She nodded and sat down on the floor watching Zig. "When you two come in here after your wedding you should makes small talk yes an be comfortable in each others presents. ask him to turn around and then change into this outfit here but make sure he isn't peeking before hand since he might want to do that when he hears the rustle of your clothes coming off. Here stand up and I will show you." She wait for Chou to stand before going behind her and wrapping her arms around Chou's waist. Zig presses her body against Chou's and leaned her muzzle to her neck and started kissing and giving little love bites.

Chou's eyes widen in shock at what Zig was doing to her and started squirming to move but Zig wouldn't let her get away so easily now that she can finally touch her. Her hands move to touch Chou's breast softly squeezing them and pinching the nipples while grinding against her back. Chou sniffled a moan while she still struggled to get away from Zig. She was feeling heat slowly build up inside of her down towards her stomach that felt like a knot was twisting while her legs started to shake a bit. Zig turned her around and kissed her fully on the mouth letting her tongue enter her mouth tasting her. Chou closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Zig's neck to keep her from falling on the floor. Her brain stopped working on trying to tell her that kissing another female, let alone a youkai female, was wrong.

Zig smiled in her thoughts and let on of her hand grab Chou's ass and squeezed it in pleasure. It was soft yet toned from what she can feel before sliding her hand up the yukata and around the front to Chou's core. Slowly she teased with her clit rubbing against it with her index an middle fingers. This caused Chou to moan out louder and move her hips closer to Zig. No longer able to get a hold of a thought she started kissing Zig back with more emotion then before. She was feeling lust she knew that but it strangely felt like love yet a bit different. Sensing her mind going away Zig entered a finger in Chou's core. She gasped at the sensation and Zig decided to move her finger in and out of her slowly. Chou was digging her nails into Zig shoulders and moved her mouth away from Zig's to bury her head between her neck and shoulder moaning softly.

Isamu came in the hut calling out for Chou, "Chou are you in there? Its been a few hours since you sent me out...WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI! CHOU!" he stood there by the door way shocked at what he was seeing. His intended arms wrapped around Zig with her face flashed slightly panting while Zig's hands were on Chou's breast and under her yukata. All three stared at each other in silence before all hell broke lose.

~~~~End Lime~~~~Before Isamu Interrupted~~~~

Isamu was out in the rice field talking to his friends while working. They were talking about different things when he noticed its been a while since he left his intended with Zig. He knew he should wait for Chou to come get him but seeing how late it was getting he decided to risk it. After saying farewell to his friends he headed back to the hut looking forward to know what Zig was teaching Chou and what she was going to teach him. He didn't tell his friends that he was getting some advice from a youkai, who clams not to be one, so he stayed silent about that and only talked when the wedding will take place.

While waling back to the hut he stopped by to visit a few people and his family asking how they have been doing and anything new happening lately with them. So far his younger brother was learning how to weld a sword so he can join up in the army when he gets older while is little sister learned how to walk. She was only two summers old and very cute. He was sure she'll break many men's hearts when she get of age to marry. He talked to his mother and father about the wedding and said goodbye to see Chou.

As he slowly walked up to the hut he started hearing a noise. Not sure who or what was making it he called out to Chou while he entered the hut, "Chou are you in there? Its been a few hours since you sent me out...WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI! CHOU!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There in front of him was his intended in only a yukata while Zig was wearing strange garments and what were they DOING? He can't comprehend that Chou, HIS Chou, was doing something so intimate with a youkai. His face becomes red with anger and she stomps over towards them, pulling Chou away from Zig and staying between them.

"Hey Isamu...I was giving her a lesson that I would be teaching you later but..." "But nothing Zig. I don't want you touching Chou EVER again you hear me! She doesn't need to be defiled by a _youkai." _he sneered at Zig before turning to Chou, "You go get your clothes on an head to your parents I will get you later." Chou backed up and was ready to protest, "but Isamu," "NO BUTS CHOU GO!" Isamu yelled and Chou ran to get her kimono on and left in a hurry. After she was gone Isamu turned to Zig, "As for you...you better get out of here now before I kill you myself for what you just did."

"Isamu listen to me," Zig pleaded but Isamu growled a human growl an Zig picked up her clothes, put them on, then hurried out of the hut. There was a small group of villagers waiting outside the hut for her and she froze on the spot. They had pitch forks, torches, hoes, an other tools with them. They all saw what Chou looked like when she ran out of the hut. When they heard Isamu yell earlier they came to investigate and had their answer. It was the demon from earlier that day and they knew who to blame for. "DEMON!" They cries out and started running after Zig.

Zig realized that they were coming after her so she did what she could do in that moment...she ran. She ran as fast as she could out of the village and into the forest where she began. When she got far enough into the forest the villagers stopped chasing her and went back to their homes but set up night watches in case she came back. She huffed and said,"Well there goes my fun for today...well come on Zig have to find a place to stay for the night now." So she headed west into the forest towards the group unaware that they were there or what will happen...

((Ok...this was harder then I first though lol but plz review for me))


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ZIG ZAG

((OK…umm….I'm swinging it lol since you don't know which group Zig is heading for ;P but here's a twist.))

'Thoughs'

"Talking"

Chapter 3. The Unexpected

~~Furry world~~

He rolled over in his silk sheets on his bed an woke up with a massive migraine, which he knew was a result of a hangover from the night before. He was out partying with friends and dancing with beautiful women at the club he was at. Yes he admits he's a partly animal and loves to drink and sometimes smoke a cigar.

He got up from his bed and headed into the bathroom to do his morning ritual of using the restroom, showering his body, hair and tail, brushing his teeth, shaving and dressing in his black baggy pants and red wife beater. In his room on his bed side stand his cell phone buzzed, so he went to answer it only to see it was a text message from one of the models he was going to do a photo shoot with. In the text it was telling him that she wouldn't be there for she caught the flu and asked to reschedule the shoot. He looked in his schedule to see when he was free before replying back in a text that he was free on Friday in three weeks around two o'clock in the afternoon till five o'clock.

After he send the message he went to go make his breakfast before heading out for the day. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bowel and spoon, put it on the table, then the box of cereal from the cupboard and the carton of milk from the fridge and started eating. While eating he went over in his head of what needs to be done and when it needs to be done for the day since he now has some time to spare but on what? Thoughts ran through his mind going over who was free in the evening and so far everyone was busy or free later that night. He finished his cereal and put everything away where it needed to be and headed in the living room to his laptop and start some work on photo/video editing.

His laptop was loading up when he glanced down on the coffee table and saw the new magazine with Zig Zag on the cover. He picked it up and laughed at the image they had of her. She was in a bikini and surrounded by other women throwing cream pies at her while she was laughing and making the whip cream look like cum. The laptop beeped signaling that its up and ready so he put the magazine back down and started working. Four hours passed and he was 50% done so he decided to stop and head outside to take a nice ride his motorcycle and hitting a bar if he passes by one.

He got a few of his things that he needed and headed out of his apartment locking the door behind him. A few neighbors waved and said good afternoon to him and he smiled and waved back before starting up his motorcycle and heading off. While driving he passed by Double Z studios and saw it wasn't opened yet and he knew that wasn't right so he pulled up and got the spare key Zig gave to him, in case something happened, and opened her doors and walked around to see if she was there. He walked down the halls looking through each room seeing no one in there so he heads to her office where she keeps security tapes of what goes on in her studios.

He enters her office and heads to the tv and watches the tapes till the last one where it show her working alone and seeing something strange on the security camera and head to the set where the problem was. He looks at the set closely and head off to that set to see if she was stuck in the closet because she hasn't come out of it. Walking out her door and down the hall he laughs to himself knowing Zig can be a blond at times like getting stuck in a closet. He finds the set and enters it. Looking around he notice it wasn't finished like it was suppose to be from what Zig told him of her plans then heads straight to the closet she went in. He noticed a blue light and slowly opens the door when the blue light got brighter he stepped back trying to shield his eyes before heading in only to find he was falling in the blue light.

He screamed until the trees broke his fall and a thump was heard from him finally falling on the ground. He moaned softly and picked himself up rubbing his head and stretching his body to relieve the sore pain. When he finally looked around he froze because he was not in a closet but a forest. Slowly he turned to look everywhere and seeing nothing but trees, moss, and bushes he picks a direction and hopes for the best at finding where he was and where Zig was as well.

(sorry its short but been busy)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ZIG ZAG

"talking"

**'thought'**

Chapter four: Sesshoumaru's little problem

His right eye twitched. There was paper work scattered across his desk in his study. Papers he really detested for most were about lords offering their daughters to him for a mate which he clearly said he did not need. In his eyes mates were foolish creatures and cause nothing but distractions and migraines. Clearly he has no need for one since his land has been running peacefully till that damned half-breed started to create chaos with the shikon jewel.

Running his right hand through his silver hair he went across his study to go sit down at his desk and go through as much paper work as he can before heading out to hunt down the half-breed, Naraku, so his lands will be peaceful once again, though there are little problems on his land, it did get him out of his castle so he can breathe and without messages from other lords breathing down his neck about getting a mate.

Halfway through the paper work Rin knocked outside his study door waiting for permission to enter. She rocked back and forth on her feet humming softly for the command to enter and smiles at the servants when they passed by. "You may enter now, Rin." Sesshoumaru spoke and put down the last paper down when Rin entered his study. She went straight to the seat across his desk and asked him, "Sesshoumaru-sama, when can we go travel and see Kagome-chan?" He looked at her and thought for a bit. He knew Rin was going to need help from another female of her race and knows that the miko, Kagome can be trusted for she takes care of the fox kit, Shipppo. "We may leave soon Rin. Now go and get some lunch and go to your afternoon class with your tutor and I will tell you by dinner time when we can go see her." Rin jumped up an came around the desk to hug Sesshoumaru. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." She then left his study and went down to the dinning hall to eat lunch.

He signed and got up from his desk, walked over to the window, and stared outside thinking of what to do. He won't be forced into mating a demoness who's only desire is to have his wealth an not love him but the title he holds. Going over some in his mind he dismissed those that that were mated or to me mated to another lord. Yet the others that came in his mind he found not worthy to mate to for they were either to weak and stupid or to greedy and manipulated for their own good. Shaking his head he decided that he needed to go spare with his half-breed of a brother to help calm his mind so he walked out of his study an headed down the hall towards his bedchambers. "Jaken!" he shouted and sure enough the green imp called Jaken arrived and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Yes mi-lord how may I serve you?" He asked with his face to the ground. "This Sesshoumaru is preparing for departure see to it all that is necessary is packed for the nest three weeks." Jaken bowed again before leaving to take care of the preparations

Sesshoumaru took a few turns before reaching his chambers, opening the large oak doors, and entering. He closed the doors and went across the room to his bathing chamber to take a quick bath an relax before heading to Rin an telling her that they were leaving soon. He made the servants leave the bath chamber and took off his clothes slowly, for he only had one hand to do so, and went into the hot spring that was surrounded by plants and flowers of all sorts. He sat near the edge on a flat rock in the hot spring then leaned his head back and started relaxing.

~~~~Elsewhere in the castle~~~~~~

"RIN! Where are you? You silly girl!" Jaken yelled out while walking through the castle looking for Rin. He was through with looking inside an decided to look outside but he knew that if she was out there that he'd be attacked by flower chains that she loves to make when Lord Sesshoumaru takes off. **'If I don't find her soon mi-lord will punish me but which is worse Rin putting flowers on me or mi-lords punishment? I'd have to say...mi-lords punishment' **So after that thought Jaken went outside in the garden and called out to Rin there, making sure to stay alert, he looked all around him while walking down the paths to the middle of the vast garden

**'Hehehe I hope Master Jaken loves these flowers.' **Rin giggled in thought while looking at the crown of flowers see made out of red and white roses. She got up from the grass to head out of the garden when she heard Jakens calls. She runs out of the garden an giggles happily. "Master Jaken look at what Rin has!" she cried out holding up the crown of roses to him and places it on his head before running around in circles.

"Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to to go get ready for we depart soon." Jaken yelled out to Rin before taking the crow of flowers off his head an pretending to be mad at her for putting them on him, yet on the inside he was a softy for Rin for she had grown on him in the years they have traveled together. He straightened up and started heading back to the castle with Rin in tow to get everything prepared and smiled inside when Rin would run in circles around him laughing an giggling while chanting, "I'm gonna get to see Kagome-chan!"

After entering the castle Rin ran up two flights of stairs and a few twists and turns before coming to the royal family wing where her room is and heads three doors down on the right. Once she enters, Rin starts pulling out a few kimonos and obi's to take with her when they travel. Giggling to herself she also packs a box of crayons and paper that Kagome has given her last time they saw each other an now that Rin was twelve summers old she can't wait to play with Shippo.

While packing she starts getting a cramp in her abdomen and so she sits down in a wooden chair for a while till the pain lessens and she can finish packing her bags that were on her bed.

Sesshoumaru finally got out of his bath and got dressed in his usual traveling clothes with his armor an swords equiped. He was heading down towards Rin's room when he caught a sent of blood from within and a bit confused he knocked before entering to see Rin on the chair smiling though a bit forced from pain. "Rin, are you hurt." He stated not knowing what else to do but Rin just smiled and replied back, "Not at all Lord Sesshoumaru. Just a bit of pain but I should be ok."

He raised his right eyebrow and came closer to her noticing the smell of blood got slightly stronger. When he stood fully next to her did he notice the small change in sent of her blood and his eye's slightly widen. **'So the time has come. She will need help from the miko.' **"Rin finish packing we leave at once." Sesshoumaru then turned an walked out of her room and made sure everything was ready for them to depart.

((ok soo...its been a while and had issues with family but hope you like and please review with some tips for the next chapter. Love Zig Zag))


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ZIG ZAG

"talking"

'**thoughts**'

Chapter 5: What the Hell?

Inuyasha sat by the stream filling up the pot of water for some ramen when he smelt something sweet and spicy yet has a bit of musk scent to it. He puts the pot near the stream an follows the strange scent into the trees to keep hidden so he could spot the object or person that was making the smell. Hopping from branch to branch the smell got stronger in some areas but weaker in others like it was lost. He paused on a branch and wondered if he should keep going after it or leave it alone.

"Inuyasha!" His ear twitched when he heard Kagome calling for him so he glanced around before heading back to the stream to grab the pot, filled it with water, and headed back to camp. When he got to the camp he gave Kagome the water and sat down next to her and crossed his arms to watch. Kagome put a tea pot on a rack above the fire pit and put some of the water from the other pot in it that way they could have something to drink while they eat. She went into her bag to grab some green tea leaves an stuck them in the teapot to soak an waited.

"Ah good morning Lady Kagome!" Miroku said joyfully with a bright smile on his face and looked towards Sango noticing she was still asleep so he slowly inched his hand to her ass an started rubbing it. Sango opened her eyes and screamed "Hentai!" slapping Miroku on the cheek and blushing deep yet made it look like she was angry. She got up an went to take care of her business then sat down next to Kagome and said "Morning Kagome." Kagome replied back "Morning Sango." She grabbed the ramen packets and started to sort through how many of what kind they had left. While counting Shippo woke up an went up to Kagome an kissed her cheek before going over to pick what kind of ramen he wanted that morning. While looking through Kagome grabbed five cups out an poured tea in them an put in the first package of shrimp ramen in the boiling pot.

"So which direction should we head to next Inuyasha?" Kagome asked handing him a cup of tea and making sure the ramen gets cooked. Shippo picked up the shrimp flavored an handed it to her an sat in her lap. Inuyasha looked back to where he found the strange scent an thought about following that scent or go after the jewel shards. Sango smiled an accepted the first bowel of ramen an begun to eat while Miroku came to sit next to her an drank some tea. He smirked while thinking of how to grope her ass later that day.

"Eh well I think we should head back towards Edo, While at the river I smelt a strange scent in the forest." Inuyasha said before grabbing the bowel of ramen that Kagome handed to him then stuffed his face. Kagome giggled but looked towards where Edo is an concentrated before feeling a small presence of a Jewel shard. "Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard over there but its not moving very fast. We should have enough time before heading out an grabbing it."

"Feh get packed now because the faster we get it the better so Naraku doesn't get his slimy hands on it." Inuyasha said with a stuffed mouth an swallowed the ramen down. He got up an paced around while everyone else was finishing their meals before packing it up to head out. Kagome made sure the dishes were washed an packed with her sleeping bag as well. She put her yellow bag on an walked up to Inuyasha. "Hey we're ready to go." He just nodded an started walking towards Edo where Kagome could feel the jewel shard.

Miroku walked next to Sango an inched his hand towards her ass but decided to distract her so she wouldn't notice. "Sango my dear..." "Can it Miroku. My ass is off limits to you." She glared an him an walked faster so she was next to Kagome and started talking about how perverted Miroku was being. Kagome just laughed an told her that he was showing his affection to her since she was his intended. "Sango, just be glad he isn't asking other women to bear his children but can't blame him for touching their asses." Sango sighs, "I know Kagome but I wish he did stop touching them." Kagome smirked at the. "So you want him feeling you up huh?" She nudged Sango an laughed when Sango blushed but laughed as well.

"Oi Kagome sense the shard any closer?" "Sorry Inuyasha but still have a bit to go." Inuyasha huffed but continued walking while sniffing the air. The scent was back. He focused on the smell an came up with three types of scents. There was cinnamon, which he was able to smell the spice when Kagome had him try a sweet called cinnamon rolls, a sweet smell of something he never smelt before, and the last sent was to identify it as male. He listened for anything unusual in the forest around them when they all heard a male voice calling out to them.

"Hey, excuse me but can you help me?" They all turned to their right an saw a strange demon coming towards them. He smiled sweetly at them an Inuyasha stepped out unsheathing his sword. "Who are ya an what do ya want?" He yelled not taking his eyes off the demon. Said demon looked surprised and held out his hand. "Hey I mean no harm. I'm lost an need help finding a way out of here and finding my friend." Kagome stepped next to Inuyasha an put a hand on his shoulder. "Inu he means no harm. I sense no harm in his aura and he doesn't have the shard on him." Inuyasha looked at her before putting away his sword an crossed his arms.

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." "Ah well my name is Fur-Naut. A photographer, editor and friend of Zig Zag who I am currently looking for. Would you mind me tagging along?" Fur-Naut said and asked kindly. The group all looked at each other and Kagome went over and shook his hand. "You may join us Fur-Naut and we will help you find your friend Zig Zag but will you help us in return of finding the sacred jewel shards we are searching for?" "I would love to Kagome." He said sweetly an kissed the back of her hand while smiling. He returned her hand to her and tilted his head to acknowledge Miroku and Inuyasha.

Shippo came towards Fur-Naut an sniffed him. '**Hmm I wonder what type of demon he is? I've never seen his type before**' "Hey mister, what type of demon are you?" Fur-Naut laughed and knelt down to answer Shippo, "well I'm not a demon I'm what my home town calls a furry." "And what the hell is a _"furry" _anyways huh? It's just another word for demon." Inuyasha huffed out scowling at him. "On the contrary we _furries _don't have what you call an _inner demon_. Plus we have self respect." Fur-Naut smirked and walked over to Sango to kiss her the back of her hand in politeness. "Now to answer you question little man I am a hybrid of a chamera, wolf, minx and a snake. Does that help you any?"

Shippo walked around him to see where he could tell the different species. His tail was obvious with its end looking like a snake head while his face had the mix of the minx, wolf an chamera. He hopped on Fur-Nauts shoulder and sat down. "You know even if your not a demon your mix is cool!" Fur-Naut smiled an laughed. "Well glad I approve to you but I need to find Zig. She's also a furry and a hybrid of a tiger and a skunk. Though with her behavior it shouldn't be hard to find her unless she keeps her hands to herself..." They all looked at him questioningly and Miroku decided to ask for them. "What do you mean by that?" Fur-Naut laughed, "well you see Zig is a nympho so she's a sex addictive and will do anything to satisfy her sexual hunger wont matter to her who it is."

They all stared at him with wide eyes an opened mouths. Miroku, of course, starts to smirk and Sango hits him over the head with a glare daring him to say what he was going to say. Kagome shook her out of her own thoughts and smiled at Fur-Naut. "Well lets head to Edo an see if they have any news of her there." Then they all headed towards Edo not knowing what they will expect of what transpired there earlier that day.

So I slacked off because I had to ask Fur-Naut his hybrid type since I forgot hehe if you need to see what it looks like go here...just take out the spaces.

http:/s1016. photo bucket. com/ albums/ af287/Zigzagst/? action=view¤t;=&newest=1


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ZIG ZAG

"talking"

'**thought'**

Chapter 6: A threat or a youkai looking for death?

_**Last time with Zig**_

_Zig realized that they were coming after her so she did what she could do in that moment...she ran. She ran as fast as she could out of the village and into the forest where she began. When she got far enough into the forest the villagers stopped chasing her and went back to their homes but set up night watches in case she came back. She huffed and said,"Well there goes my fun for today...well come on Zig have to find a place to stay for the night now." So she headed west into the forest towards the group unaware that were there or what will happen..._

**Now**

She realized something…she hated walking without her music and wearing high heels, which were starting to form some blisters on the back of her heels, but at least she doesn't have an empty stomach. While thinking back on what Isamu said _youkai_ yet the villages yelled _demon_ did it mean the same thing? She didn't know but wished she could have asked. Stopping for a bit to take off her heels she smelled something like a camp fire and carried her heels while following the scent of the camp fire.

Walking through the trees and into a clearing she saw a child with dark brown hair and a side ponytail wearing an orange and yellow checkered kimono and the child had no shoes but was roasting a mushroom. Near by was a two headed dragon and both heads looked right at Zig with their eyes but after looking over her the dragon laid its heads down so she just stayed where she was till this little imp or toad wearing brown clothing and a small hat on its head but had green skin and big yellow eyes, **'has to be an imp or a toad...what else can it be...smells awful though,'** came walking from the trees carrying a pile of wood then dropped the wood by the child. So far only the dragon noticed her.

"Ah thank you Master Jaken!" The child spoke in a cheerful voice as she looked from her mushroom to the imp/toad, she still can't figure out what it is, and smiled. It was then she saw Zig in the trees, got up, and ran over to her with a smile while laughing cheerfully. "Hello pretty lady! My name is Rin whats yours?" Zig stared at Rin for a while and Jaken started screeching. "RIN! Step away from that creature. We don't know if she's one of Naraku's creations or not." Jaken ran to Rin to drag her away. "Stop please." They froze and looked at Zig. She smiled at them and knelt down to Rin. "My name is Zig Zag. Can call me ZZ, Zig or Ziggy if you want little Rin but who is this Naraku you were talking about?"

Jaken was about to yell again till a man in ivory white clothing that had red sakura blossoms on the edges, armor, two swords, black leather boots, a white fur pelt, long silver hair. A blue crescent moon was on his forehead while there was two magenta slashes on his high cheekbones on each side of his pale face but his eyes were of molten gold, came into the clearing. They were sharp, calculating, harsh and cold. Zig stood up and waited to see who this man was. He's taller then her by a foot or two, she couldn't tell unless she stood next to him, but then Jaken cried out and fell to the mans feet babbling, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin, of course, called out and hugged the mans left leg "Lord Sesshoumaru your back!"**'So his name is Sesshoumaru? Weird but alright.'**

"Rin." Sesshoumaru softly but sternly called to her. She looked up and him and pointed to Zig. "The pretty lady's name is Zig. Can she stay and play with Rin?" Sesshoumaru glanced over at Zig and narrowed his eyes at her before he gave Rin a small nod. Rin squealed and grabbed Zig's hand and pulled her over to a small patch of flower not to far away.

"Ah beg pardon Lord Sesshoumaru but why are yo letting Rin around _that_ thing? It's neither youkai or hanyou, plus it could be from Naraku planning a trap or-" **_thwack_** "sorry mi-lord" Jaken rubbed the lump on his head that came from Sesshoumaru throwing a rock. Jaken sat in front of the fire and mumbled to himself about humans and abnormal beings.

Zig let Rin pull her to the flowers and sat down. She plucked some of the flowers and weaved them into a crown she learned from Rin. She found out Rin was only twelve and chatted happily about seeing someone named Kagome and Shippo. "You will just love Kagome-chan and Shippo-chan! They always play games with me and we have so much fun. Afterwards we go and bath in a hot spring and Kagome-chan uses this stuff she calls shampoo to wash her hair leaving it with a wonderful smell."

While she kept going on about the times she played tag, Zig glanced at Sesshoumaru from where he sat. His back was against the tree and he had his right knee up to lay his right arm on. His eyes were closed and she saw the magenta markings on his eyelids. Lost in staring at him she didn't notice his eyes opened and he just stared back at her.

**"Who is this creature? She is different and doesn't smell of that vile half-breed...yet what are her intentions..." **Sesshoumaru thought on this for a while till he got up. "We leave." He headed east towards Edo to find the miko quickly. Rin and Jaken jumped up and started following him and AhUn. Zig slowly got up and followed then till she realized they were heading where she came from. She ran out in front of Sesshoumaru, causing him to stop and glare at her, and spread her arms out. "Please don't go that way. The village there threw me out and i don't wish for Rin to get hurt."

"Move woman or I shall move you." He held up his right hand and let it glow green with his poison, letting some drip and sizzle the grass below. Zig gulped but stood firm. "I'm sorry but I can't let you." Annoyed he let most of his poison disappear and with his speed, grabbed her neck and hit her against the tree. "I do not repeat myself plus none will harm Rin while she is there. Submit foolish onna now."

Zig started clawing at his wrist to get him to loosen his grip so she can breath. She didn't want to believe that the villagers wouldn't harm Rin but struggled in his grasp till she felt his nails prick her neck and the smell of burnt hair filled her nose. Her eyes widen at fear that he would kill her but then she dropped to the ground on her ass. Confused she looked up and he was walking away. Rin came up to her and smiled. "Don't worry, Lord Sesshoumaru wont let anything happen to me. Come on you can still come but might have to stay by the edge of the forest where Lord Sesshoumaru usually is. He doesn't like the smell of the village so he never gets to close unless something happens."

Rin pulled Zig up and dragged her to catch up with Sesshoumaru. Zig thought best not to say why she was thrown out but kept the talk simple.

(Yes long time no see but had a hectic time..oldest bro got married to a bitch and doesn't realize it and I've been looking for love...ahh...but Fur-Naut is coming back into the states after living in Cancun all this time YAY! MY SEXY FUR-NAUT! lol Review and suggestion welcomed!)


	7. Brainstorming Ideas

Brainstorming Ideas

Alright I'm having trouble with idea's sadly for the next chapter and would like ANY input for them. Remember I have Zig Zag and Fur-Naut in this story so please include you have no idea who they are then I would say is where you can find Fur-Naut and Zig Zag.

I've been getting busier with the art demand that people commissioned me to do so right now working on three canvas's of two characters from Black Cat (I've never seen it yet so I don't know who they are except one wears a white outfit and the other a bell around his neck.)

So please have any idea's you'd like to see tell me!


End file.
